Lost Love
by BadKitty17
Summary: "I still love him" Claves' lament over her feelings for Jazz, as she is unable to bear the pain of lost love. One sided Jazz x Claves, Jazz x Frederic, and a bit of Viola x Claves. Eternal Sonata.


**Eternal Sonata is owned by Tri Crescendo and Namco Bandai Games, this fanfiction is owned by me.**

Claves` mission was simple. Infiltrate Andantino, gather as much information as she could, then kill Jazz. But it didn`t quite turn out that way. She grew closer and closer to the black haired leader; as she fought alongside him, planned attacks with him, even hung around with him when the day`s work was over, she fell for him. No longer could she complete her task.

Claves knew her betraying Count Waltz would come at the cost of her life. Yet she couldn`t bring herself to kill Jazz, she simply loved him far too much. She was sad that she would die alone, afraid, and broken hearted, but it was the only way to keep him safe.

She was so happy when Jazz and his friends came to help her through Mysterious Unison. Happy that she`d get another chance at life. Happy that maybe…he would welcome her back into his arms. But as the group fought, she noticed how romantic he was being with Frederic. How he swept him off his feet after tough battles. How he`d kiss him gently here and there. How genuine Jazz was when he said "I love you" to the sickly pianist.

_He simply loved him like he never did Claves._

Jazz had cried tears of joy when Forte and Baroque had become real, instead of just being figments of Frederic`s imagination. When Frederic passed on to Forte instead of the afterlife, and he decided he`d stay in Andantino with Jazz, Jazz hugged Frederic so hard, it hurt. Claves watched, happy that the one person she`d ever loved had someone that made him smile so genuinely…but broken hearted, as she couldn`t help but wonder why it couldn`t have been her.

Claves could barely stand it when Jazz slipped a ring on Frederic`s finger a year later, resulting in the dainty little pianist give a resounding cry of "yes!", nor the applause that followed, or Polka nudging her, saying:

"Claves? Aren`t you going to congratulate them?"

"Y-yeah. Congratulations on your engagement, Jazz and…Frederic…" Claves whispered, blushing heavily, sick with jealousy and sadness. She closed her eyes and pretended it was her Jazz would marry.

Yet she couldn`t refuse when Jazz asked if she and Falsetto would be his groomsmen.

"You`re my closest friends, and I want you be a part of my eternal vow to Frederic," Jazz had said when he asked them.

Falsetto agreed happily, honoured that she`d share such a special moment with her best friend. Claves simply nodded, unable to look at Jazz, lest he see the tears in her eyes.

The wedding was beautiful. Frederic was as well groomed as ever, dressed head to toe in white, while Jazz`s hair hung loose, instead of in his normal messy ponytail. As soon as it was over, Claves ran down the aisle, crying, for the love she had lost and would never have again.

"Claves! Wait!" Viola shouted, running after her, struggling not to trip in the frilly blue dress Polka had made her wear.

"What`s up with her?" Allegretto asked, genuinely curious as to what was wrong.

Frederic spoke up. "I think she might still be in love with Jazz," he mused. "Just a theory of mine, but she hasn`t been at all well since Jazz proposed."

"Yeah, she was the only one who wasn`t happy for you two," Falsetto added.

Once outside, Claves couldn`t keep herself together anymore and broke down completely, her body shook and she couldn`t catch her breath from crying so hard.

"I`m sorry, Jazz," she said out loud. "I can`t be happy for you at all! I…I just…" and then another sob stopped her.

Viola came after her, hugging her tightly.

"Hey," she said, playing with the two curls Claves left out of her braid. "What`s got you in such a state?"

Claves whimpered, hugging Viola back. "I can`t help it, Viola. I still love Jazz!" she sobbed.

"I know the feeling," Viola replied.

"You do?" Claves asked. "You love Jazz too?"

"Yeah, I had a thing for him at one point," she admitted. "I knew I`d never get to be with him, though, as I thought, there`s other members of the group that are way closer to him. I barely know the guy. So why should he waste his time with me?"

Claves broke away from the hug, shocked. "How did you get over it?" she asked.

"I just decided Jazz would be happier with someone else," she began. "And besides, there`s plenty of other fish in the sea. I`ll find someone else, and so will you. Right?"

Claves accepted that explanation and her crying stopped. "Yeah, right." She replied.

Claves marched over to Frederic at the wedding reception.

"You…I…Promise you`ll make Jazz happy forever!" She said.

Frederic smiled. "I promise, Claves." He said happily.

Jazz pulled his new husband in for a kiss. "I know you will, dear."

**Well, how was that for my first angst fic? A bit too long? Too short? Too cheesy? I just had this plot bunny that wouldn`t go away, and so I had to write this. Please review, I would love to hear what you thought of it! Bye!**


End file.
